everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GalaxyStars101
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kitty Cheshire page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 08:11, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello Elsa of Arendelle! Yeah, your blogs are cool! And you live in Philippines too? Cuz I live there....I just change the place name in my profile but I really live there! And it so nice knowing you....:D Endeavor beauty (talk) 10:23, August 19, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor Beauty ♥ Oh and your birthday is March 30? My birthday is March 28! Just 2 days away from yours.......Oh, if you love to sing you might really have a good voice! And its me again, endeavor beauty.....:3 If you live in the Philippines, does that mean that you're a Filipino? Great! And since our birth dates are just 2 days away... How old are you? And yeah, people do say that I have a beautiful voice. Tomorrow is also our school program called Buwan Ng Wika. I'm in high school 4th grade by the way, and I should be in college right now but I don't really want to skip. My school is Falcon School. Thanks! And have a wonderlandiful day! Elsa of Arandelle (talk) 10:45, August 19, 2015 (UTC)Elsa of Arandelle That's right I'm a Filpino! Ummm I can't say my age but you know I'm younger than you.....like a lot......And you have a Buwan Ng Wika celebration too? Because I had a celebration just like that in my school. But its going to happen in 29... By the way how did it go? I bet it was good..:). And what kind of festival did you danced? Mine, my teachers said its oing to be Pahiyas festival. Still practicing the dance....lol....haha...:D P.S. Yeah you really had a good voice. And please read this,I didn't know you sent messages to me..:( Falcon School? I never heard that school before. My school is Antipolo Lady of Lourdes School its located in Antipolo,Rizal. And of course, skipping school is bad, though.And goodluck then ;) Endeavor beauty (talk) 10:43, August 22, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty♥ Oh! Wow! I'm older than you. Lol. And yeah, we had a Buwan ng Wika celebration. It was fun but we didn't win.:( I don't know why we didn't win but we really worked hard on practicing it. And we didn't dance some kind of festival. They just gave use a poem for us to memorize and just add some actions. And we can also add some songs to go with it. And by the way our actions showed the histories of the Philippines and showed how brave the Filipinos are. Oh, and thanks! And it's ok. Well, Falcon School is a private school. It's located in Manila, Quezon City. There's no college there but my mom said that when I'm college my school will be Quezon City Science High School or Ateneo De Manila University. And yeah, skipping is really bad it makes you also feel sad because you are not going to be classmates with your friends. And thanks! Elsa of Arandelle (talk) 12:28, August 22, 2015 (UTC)Elsa of Arandelle Oh I thought dancing because thats how we celabrate Buwan Ng Wika. Aww you didn't win I thought you and your batch will win and in my school thats not a competition for us, the thing that matters most is that we are proud to be Filipinos and respecting each other's cultures...And its ok that you and your batch didn't win just be better luck next time... And my school is private too! Oh thats great that you're going to be colllege there in Quezon, because thats the place where my father works. And thanks! See you again! Endeavor beauty (talk) 08:46, August 23, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty♥ Well, that's how we celebrated Buwan Ng Wika when I was in Grade 1 - 3. And thanks! I guess we just really need to practice more! Really? Your father works at Quezon!? What's his name? What year lever is he teaching? Because my older brother graduated in Quezon! And yeah, Hex you later! Elsa of Arandelle (talk) 11:51, August 23, 2015 (UTC)Elsa of Arandelle Umm I can't say his name and I forgot to tell you he's an engineer but I am telling you his work place is just i think few kilometers away in Ateneo.......And my cousin from UP had a dorm in Quezon.....And I think she's graduating maybe next year or some other years...And hex you later! :) oh and sorry! Endeavor beauty (talk) 10:35, August 24, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty It's ok. So if he is an engineer, does that mean you're rich? And good luck to your cousin. And it's ok. You don't even really need ti say sorry. I'm supposed to be the one to say that because I replied a little bit late. Elsa of Arandelle (talk) 14:11, August 26, 2015 (UTC)Elsa of Arandelle Hi, It is said in the... high panel that's almost golden, what do you call it... :D I live in eastern Finland. MisLuck Hi, again! Umm... What's the high panel that you're talking about? Oh, ok then. Elsa of Arandelle (talk) 12:40, August 29, 2015 (UTC)Elsa of Arandelle